The Ways of Visions
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Kakashi and Ino are two strange people who have unique gifts. He knows about his,but she doesn't know about hers.Now something will have to be done in the middle of the battlefield with Sakura and a grieving Kiba. What will happen? kakaino kibasaku
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

**The Ways Of Visions**

_When Kakashi dreamed he dreamt of many things. His past, his present; he even had visions of his future. The silver haired jounin knew that a rival of one of his students would become close to him. She had visions to. Her visions were of the past._

_Yamanaka Ino. She shall be a big part of his future. How big though. . ._

Chapter 1: Which of the Past She Gazes

Ino rubbed her head. She couldn' t figure out why she kept on remembering things about her childhood. Or why they were so vivid. The blond couldn' t even figure out why she forgot them completely in the first place either.

"Maybe it' s the stress. . ." Ino said to herself. Working as a chuunin and being seventeen didn' t help. She had nothing to do with the war thank god, but Sakura' s friends were out there and Ino' s own friends, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Asuma. With practically everyone gone Sakura had been a little out of it. It was all the worry!

Sinking into her bath with hot water she sighed. Hyuuga Hinata' s funeral was tomorrow. The poor girl had thrown herself in front of an attack meant for Kiba. He was still histarical.

So many people. None that she knew save for Hinata, but still. All those orphans! All those people who are now alone!

Ino felt another memory come, "Do I have to remember right now!"

It came:

_"Hinata!" _

_"Hinata!"_

_"Are you paying attention?" The shy girl looked behind her and mumbled._

_"What?" _

_"H- hai. I' m paying attention Ino- san." _

_Ino smiled at her, "Maybe you should tell Kiba you like him." _

_"I- I couldn' t!"_

_"I can!" _

_"Oh no!" She blushed and pushed her fingers together. Ino smiled wider and hugged the girl._

_"You' ve gotten over Naruto, but if you like Kiba. . . Well he feels the same!" _

_Hinata gazed up at her, "Y- you can' t m- make people feel what y- you want them to."_

_"Yes I can!" The blonds hands went to her hips, "Wanna see?" And she marched out to where the dog lover was._

_"What do you guys want?" Kiba replied rudely._

_"Shut up Kiba! You' re going out with Hinata!" Ino poked him in the chest._

_"I- Ino!" Hinata gasped behind her as the blond continued._

_"She likes you! You are going to like her or I' ll poke you 'til you go insane-_

The memory stopped.

"What the- ? Why can' t I remember the rest?" Ino held her head in her hands. Someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She rushed to get dressed and opened the door.

"I' m being sent to the battlefield. So are you Ino- pig."Sakura' s voice had no emotion. Ino was shocked that her best friend could hide it so well, but she still knew what the girl was feeling.

"Sakura. . ."

**Else where:**

Kakashi looked straight at the Hokage, "You' re going to have to do it."

Her words gave him chills. This mission would be hard. Not only would he have to be in the middle of the battlefield, but- no he shouldn' t think about that now.

"Hokage- sama. This is a very difficult thing to ask."

"I' m not asking. . . Sakura will be there as well." A very difficult thing indeed.

As Kakashi left he felt something bad that was going to happen. He hoped it wasn' t as bad as it felt. . .

XXXX

"Sakura. . ." Her arms went around the pink haired ninja and both knelt on the ground.

"I' m going to have to protect you." Sakura said.

"Excuse me forehead- girl! I can take care of myself!"

"No you can' t! **I' m **the one that' s being trained by a sannin!"

"Yeah and you' re still not that strong!"

"Ino- pig!"

"Forhead- girl!" They giggled for no reason.

Sakura put her forehead to Ino' s, "I don' t know why, you pig, but I feel like it' s a bad thing to go."

"Why would you think that? I mean sure it' s bad, but-"

"I' m not thinking it! I feel it, you moron!"

"You' re the moron! You and your muntant forehead!" Both girls stuck their tongues at one another.

"So is it just us going?" Ino asked.

Sakura snorted and answered, "No. We have to go with my perverted teacher."

"The one that reads that book in front of everyone?"

"Yep."

"Ew."

"The books not that bad." The emerald eyed girl slipped.

"EW!" The blond yelled. After Ino thought about it she added, "Yeah it isn' t that bad."

They laughed and Sakura filled her in with the details she knew. Maybe it would all work out and the sensation in her stomache that told her otherwise would go away.

XXXX

After Sakura left Ino started to feel like something was wrong. _Great. Now I' m paranoid like her!_

Kiba was coming as well. That might be the reason since the funeral. . . The rest of the memory was coming up:

_" -you go insane!" _

_Kiba had a goofy smile, "Whatdya know? I' m insane!" Ino turned to Hinata._

_"I told you he liked you!" The blond skipped off until the two couldn' t see her and hid, "Now just to see if that worked I' ll watch them!" _

_The Inuzuka rubbed his head and Ino saw both of their lips move. _

_**How can they talk at a time like this! **_

_"Just kiss already!" Came a yell not to far from her. The blond moved over to find who it was and stiffled a laugh when she saw Naruto. _

_"You pervert! Why are you sneeking up on unsuspecting couples?" _

_"Hey you' re watching them to!" He shouted back._

_"Excuse me. When guys watch they' re like that one sannin that stalks women-"_

_"So?" Ino hit him and continued._

_"When girls watch it' s because they' re trying to make sure their closest friends are happy-"_

_"You' re a pervert then." Naruto glared at her._

_"No you idiot, you are!" Ino glared back._

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Nu- uh!"_

_"Uh- huh!"_

_"Would ya two knock it off! We' re gonna kiss now!" Both blonds looked over to the new couple._

_"About time!" Naruto shouted._

_"Pervert." Ino accused. _

_"You are to, sweet cheeks- OW! THAT WAS A COMPLIMENT!" _

_"Was not." _

_"Was too!"_

As the memory faded away Ino laughed. Neither of them did get to see that kiss, but it was a funny thought. A good thought. Kiba was probably thinking of this or has already. Ino would have to cheer him up!

**Notes: **

**This story is completely random and came out of no where! Isn' t that great!**

**That whole game of was too was not is fun and it annoys the hell out of my friend! (_Evil laughter) _**

Feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hahahaha the first review for this story was a flame and I couldn' t stop laughing!

**Chapter 2: Funeral Fight**

"What do you mean I have to leave before her. . . **Her! ARG!**" The dog- like boy hollored.

"Calm down Kiba." His old sensei glared at him in sympathy.

"I don' t have to fuc- "

"Watch your mouth!" Kurenai added. She closed her eyes, "It' s hard on all of us who were close to her. Not just you."

Kiba snarled at her, "You don' t know shi- "

"Knock it off with the language!" She yelled at him once more.

Tsunade was before Team 8. Rubbing her face she mumbled something about waiting until Hinata was burried then leaving. The fifth hokage hasn' t slept in several weeks because of the increase in civilans who were getting attacked.

". . ." Shino' s only emotion of his friends passing had been silent tears. Not even Naruto made some dumb joke or teased him.

"Oh come on it' s not like she' s going to hold anything against you!" Ino yelled out after ease dropping.

"Ino- pig! That' s so heart- less!" Sakura screeched at her.

"So troublesome. . ." Shikamaru mumbled. He had walked to the closed screen where the two girls were and waited until they moved so he could walk inside. The lazy ninja got even less sleep than Tsunade... It was probably because he was a genuis, but he thinks that the sannin hokage just didn' t want to do most of the work.

"We need to plan on how their team is going to get in there." He stated.

Kiba growled at him, "I' m **not** leaving Hinata!"

"You' re gonna have to." Shikamaru barked back.

Sakura pushed away the feeling that rose again. It was a sign Kakashi and her knew it. They both talked about it after she had left Ino' s. The pink haired ninja had asked if the blond felt it to this morning and she said she did too. It was to strange.

"Maybe it' s best that we don' t do this." Sakura announced.

"YEAH! I' M NOT LEAVING!"

"You are all just being paranoid," Tsunade replied, "And YOU! I' m sick of hearing how you' re not going to leave! YOU ARE AND YOU' RE GOING TO DO THIS MISSION! Got it?"

"I ain' t goin' no where!" The two glared at each other like they were ready to pounce.

"Knock it off." Kurenai scolded Kiba again, "She' s the Hokage and you need to respect her."

"Fuck that!"

"That' s it Kiba! I' m sick of your behavior!" His sensei shouted. He suddenly felt that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"If you want to fight someone I am going to teach you a lesson in respecting people just like when you were twelve!" She pulled him by the collar out of the building. Shino shook his head and followed. Ino and Sakura both gave a look of understanding that they both were glad they didn' t have to watch that fight.

"Excuse me. I have to make sure she doesn' t hurt him too much." Tsunade left them. Another thing about this war was that she had to be everywhere at once. Hardly anyone was left in Konoha. They either moved to a new town or were in the battlefield. That or dead.

_I wonder how late Kakashi will show... _ Sakura thought as Shikamaru looked over a map that had markings for where the enemy was.

"Yo." _Speak of the devil..._

"You' re late!"

"Not that much." Kakashi counter through Sakura off.

"What? No excuse."

"Want one?"

"NO!"

"Would you two knock it off? So troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Have you come up with a stradegy yet?" Ino whined.

"Not if you don' t stop talking! I haven' t slept in two months! I can' t concentrate with all your noise!"

Kakashi flipped open his book and his student glared at him. Both girls decided after a brief talk to go to the Hyuga' s mansion. Since they would miss the funeral they might as well give their condolences.

XOOXOOXOOX

"Knock it off you two! I want to talk to Kiba!" Tsunade glared at them both.

"I don' t need to talk to you!"

"My boyfriend died a while ago." She told him after she dragged him away from the others.

"What?" Kiba was surprised at her words.

"He died and I blamed myself. I ran and hid away from being a ninja. It' s not your fault she protected you. She loved you."

"SHUT UP!" The dog boy yelled to her. He didn' t even know why he said it, but Kiba wasn' t in the mood for a good chat that would make him feel better. The Inuzuka wanted to mourn for Hinata in his own way. "Goddamn people thinking they can get into my buisness!"

Tsunade watched him stomp off before following him. She grabbed Kiba' s arm and pulled him towards her. The hokage hugged him lightly while she thought, _All these kids are like children! My children. . . _

"Just because I understand what you' re going through doesn' t mean I' m going to do anything about it. All I can say is that I' m here."

"I ain' t goin' on that mission." He gritted his teeth.

"You want us all to die. We need you on that mission. There is a war going on. You want her death to be in vain?" For some reason Tsunade felt like a wise YOUNG woman when she was around all these people. It brought out a part of her she never really had.

". . .Not going. . ."

"Listen! Go to the Hyuga mansion and give them your words. You are going on that mission and don' t you dare say that you aren' t! Be a man! Think about what our future will be like if you ignore this!" Tsunade walked off and told Kurenai and Shino to go with him to the mansion.

"Who knows what Kiba would do once he' s alone right now. . ." Kurenai looked towards Shino.

". . . You know what he would do. . ."

XOOXOOXOOX

"Did you hear?"

Sakura glanced up from her ramen as the conversation wore on, "Hear what?"

"That boy that was dating that Hyuga. . ."

"Go on!"

"I heard he got in a fight with Hizashi!"

"You' re not serious?"

"Aparently he said something about it being better for his daughter dead and that boy attacked him without a second thought!"

The pink haired ninja scowled at the two female ninjas bragging on. _Can' t people find better things to do! They' re all the same! Even in a war all they do is talk! _She slirped down the rest of the broth while thinking, _Ha. The only reason I eat this stuff is because of you Naruto! I hope we meet up with you. . . It' s not the same eating this crap without you. . ._

Sakura grabbed her bag and looked towards the sky as she walked along.

"Everythings turned grey. "

**Notes:**

**Muahahaha! you people probably still can' t believe I' m writing a KakashiIno story! I have other stories with them as a pairing, but I' m only going to write this one for now! PHEW! Reviews are appreciated, I don' t really care if you flame me because it' s really funny! You guys probably already know that. . . ha!**


End file.
